GobbleGum
GobbleGums are a feature of Zombies mode in Call of Duty: Black Ops III that appears in every map, including remastered versions of previous maps. GobbleGums are special unlockable consumable items that give players specific bonuses, abilities, or effects, similar to Persistent Upgrades in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Unlike Perk-a-Colas, GobbleGums are not automatically lost when downed, and their effects are largely temporary. They can be obtained by interacting with an active GobbleGum Machine, but only one GobbleGum can be held or kept active at a time. Players can purchase from the GobbleGum machine three times per round, with the subsequent purchase at a higher price. Overview Before starting each match, players can choose and customize a pack of GobbleGum, which include a total of five different GobbleGum balls. When in-game, a player can find a GobbleGum machine, which will dispense one of the five GobbleGum balls that player has chosen, granting the player the bonus or ability of that GobbleGum. As players rank up with the progression system, more GobbleGums are unlocked, allowing for a variety of bonuses to be used in-game. It's important to note that only one GobbleGum can be equipped at a time, and if the player tries to equip another it will simply replace the current GobbleGum and end the previous GobbleGum's effect if it was active. There is usually one GobbleGum machine in every area of every map. There are four types of GobbleGums: Classic, Mega, Rare Mega and Ultra-rare Mega. Each GobbleGum is color-coded depending on how they are activated. Blue is round-based, orange activates immediately or automatically in certain circumstances, green is time-based, and purple is player activated by pressing up on the D-pad of the controller, the player's character will blow a bubble and activate the GobbleGum's effect. Similarly, the patterns on the Mega GobbleGums indicate their rarity from Mega (rainbowed spots like Jawbreakers), Rare Mega (white stripes) and Ultra-Rare Mega (light-colored swirls). When the GobbleGum machine selects a mega GobbleGum that the player has run out of, it will say "Out of flavor" and retract the gum and give back the points the player used. If the machine selects a mega GobbleGum and the player does not take it, it won't be counted as used, and will be kept in the player's collection (if mods are enabled, GobbleGums will never be consumed, but players are still limited to the amount they have available per game). If the player takes a mega GobbleGum from the machine, it will subtract it from their collection even if its effects are never used before the game ends or it is replaced with another. In Zetsubou No Shima, before the player can access a GobbleGum machine, the player must destroy the webs on them by holding the "use" button while near them or by using explosives. Spiders are also able to put webbing back on them; if this is done, the player must destroy the webs on any that are affected before they can be used again. The Descent map pack introduced a new type of GobbleGum, classified as Whimsical, with a second Whimsical being released with the Salvation, and a third and fourth released with the Zombies Chronicles packs. Whimsical GobbleGums present only cosmetic and aesthetic effects and do not affect the gameplay considerably. Price As of the release of Zombies Chronicles, the first GobbleGum is free, as opposed to the 500 points it was previously. After that, the price will continue to grow but will reset after the round ends. The increase in price will vary depending on what round the player is currently on. Fire Sale reduces the cost by 490 points. For the first nine rounds, the second and third use cost 1,500 and 3,000 points respectively. Afterwards, the prices increase every ten rounds, and the second use is two times the second use from the previous ten rounds minus 500, and the third use is simply double the second use. This chart displays the cost for the first, second and third uses for every round. The price stops increasing after round 100. With these prices, players can purchase from the GobbleGum machine up to three times per round. *Rounds 1-9: 0 / 1,500 / 3,000 *Rounds 10-19: 0 / 2,500 / 5,000 *Rounds 20-29: 0 / 4,500 / 9,000 *Rounds 30-39: 0 / 8,500 / 17,000 *Rounds 40-49: 0 / 16,500 / 33,000 *Rounds 50-59: 0 / 32,500 / 65,000 *Rounds 60-69: 0 / 64,500 / 129,000 *Rounds 70-79: 0 / 128,500 / 257,000 *Rounds 80-89: 0 / 256,500 / 513,000 *Rounds 90-99: 0 / 512,500 / 1,025,000 *Rounds 100-255: 0 / 1,024,500 / 2,049,000 Appearance GobbleGum balls have their effect's color and have a picture illustrating their effect. The GobbleGum machine is supported by a grey stand. At the bottom of the machine, it is mostly red with some grey and six yellow light bulbs. On the sides and back is more red and grey. Above those is a grey, circular sign with a "5¢" message on it, while above that is another message quoting "Chew until you die!". Above the messages is a grey coin slot and GobbleGum dispenser with a message quoting "GobbleGum" on it. Atop the machine is a red sign that has a yellow, circular light at the top of it and a message quoting "Dr. Monty's". Below it is a dark grey lion head with red eyes and the glass container of GobbleGum balls underneath it. By the top of the glass container is another message quoting "GobbleGum". Types Classic Classic GobbleGums (solid colors) are unlocked by ranking up in Zombies. Unlocked Classic GobbleGums reset when the player prestiges, and permanent unlock tokens can be used on them. The following five are usable by default: * Always Done Swiftly - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Walk faster when aiming. Raise and lower your weapon to aim more quickly. * Arms Grace '''- (Activates Immediately, Lasts until next respawn) Respawn with the guns the player had when they bled out. * '''Coagulant - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 20 minutes) Longer bleedout time. * In Plain Sight '''- (Activated, 2x Activations, 10 seconds each) All zombies ignore the player. * '''Stock Option - (Activates Immediately, Last 2.5 minutes) Ammo is taken from the player's stockpile instead of their weapon's magazine. This allows the player to "spam" single-round weapons such as the XM-53 or Apothicon Servant. Always Done Swiftly GobbleGum BO3.png|Always Done Swiftly Arms Grace GobbleGum BO3.png|Arms Grace Coagulant GobbleGum BO3.png|Coagulant In Plain Sight GobbleGum BO3.png|In Plain Sight Stock Option GobbleGum BO3.png|Stock Option The Classic GobbleGums available for unlock are as follows: Normal * Impatient - Unlocked at level 3 (Activates Immediately, Lasts until bleedout) Respawn near the end of the current round instead of at the start of the next round. * Sword Flay '- Unlocked at level 6 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2.5 minutes) Melee attacks and any melee weapon will inflict 5x more damage on zombies. * '''Anywhere But Here! '- Unlocked at level 10 (Activated, 2x Activations) Instantly teleport to a random location. A concussive blast knocks away any nearby zombies, keeping the player safe. * '''Danger Closest - Unlocked at level 15 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Zero explosive damage, similar to PhD Flopper. Damage can still be taken by Insanity Elementals. * Armamental Accomplishment - Unlocked at level 21 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Switch weapons and recover from performing melee attacks faster. Reload and use items more quickly. Similar to Fast Hands from Multiplayer but does not increase reload speed. * Firing On All Cylinders - Unlocked at level 26 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Can fire while sprinting. Similar to the Gung-Ho perk from Multiplayer. * Arsenal Accelerator - Unlocked at level 30 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Charge the player's special weapon faster. Affects the Apothicon Swords, the Annihilator, the Ragnarok DG-4, the Skull of Nan-Sapwe, and the Gauntlet of Seigfried. * Lucky Crit - Unlocked at level 33 (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 full round) Improves your chances of activating an Alternate Ammo Type, like Turned, Dead Wire, etc. * Now You See Me ''' - Unlocked at level 34 (Activated, 2x Activations, 10 seconds each) All zombies will chase the player. * '''Alchemical Antithesis - Unlocked at level 35 (Activated, 2x Activations, 60 seconds each) Every 10 points earned is instead awarded 1 ammo in the stock of the current weapon. Affects all weapons. Any points gained including points from power ups will give the player one round in their reserve ammunition for every 10 points earned (for example, Double Points will double the ammo attainment). ** Note that the points will not be awarded if this GobbleGum is active; however, if the ammo is full for the current weapon, the points will be awarded normally. ** Additionally, the Death Machine has unlimited ammo and is a power-up, so any ammo obtained with it goes to the weapon that was in use when the power-up was taken; if that weapon is full, points will again accumulate normally. Whimsical These GobbleGums (solid colors with rainbowed swirls) behave with generally no gameplay effect or give the player an advantage in-game. In some cases, they alter the physics of the gameplay or the appearance of objects in the game, for the sake of being whimsical. Descent DLC: * Projectile Vomiting - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 5 full rounds) Zombies you kill with grenades or other large projectiles vomit uncontrollably. Salvation DLC: * Newtonian Negation - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 25 minutes) Zombies killed fall straight up. Zombies Chronicles DLC: * Eye Candy - (Activated, 4x Activations) Overrides the colors you see. Creates color overlay that highlights zombies (and some non-zombie enemies) in a color that can be changed by reactivating. Colors include blue, green, yellow, and red. Activating a 5th time will deactivate the Gum. * Tone Death - (Activates Immediately, activates each tenth zombie kill) A set of random silly zombie sounds and death sounds are played instead of the normal ones. Impatient GobbleGum BO3.png|Impatient Sword Flay GobbleGum BO3.png|Sword Flay Danger Closest GobbleGum BO3.png|Danger Closest Armamental Accomplishment GobbleGum BO3.png|Armamental Accomplishment Firing On All Cylinders GobbleGum BO3.png|Firing On All Cylinders Arsenal Accelerator GobbleGum BO3.png|Arsenal Accelerator Lucky Crit GobbleGum BO3.png|Lucky Crit Now You See Me GobbleGum BO3.png|Now You See Me Alchemical Antithesis GobbleGum BO3.png|Alchemical Antithesis Projective Vomiting GobbleGum BO3.png|Projectile Vomiting Newtonian Negation GobbleGum BO3.png|Newtonian Negation Mega Have limited uses but are very powerful. Mega GobbleGums can only be obtained through the use of Liquid Divinium in Dr Monty's Factory, or by getting the free GobbleGum in Shadows of Evil or Der Eisendrache. Mega GobbleGum has three different rarities: Common (rainbowed spots like Jawbreakers), Rare (white stripes), and Ultra-Rare (light-colored swirls). Common The Common GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Aftertaste - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 Rounds) Keep all Perks after being revived. This will not keep the player's Quick Revive in solo. * Burned Out - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 2 Hits) The next time the player takes damage, nearby zombies burst into fire. * Dead of Nuclear Winter ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a Nuke Power-Up. * '''Ephemeral Enhancement - (2x Activations, 60 Seconds Each) Turns the weapon in the player's hands into the Pack-A-Punched version. Players should be careful to remember that it only lasts for 60 seconds. * I'm Feeling Lucky ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a random Power-Up in the map. * '''Immolation Liquidation - (3x Activations) Spawns a Fire Sale Power-Up. * Licensed Contractor ' - (3x Activations) Spawns a Carpenter Power-Up. * '''Phoenix Up ' - (1x Activation) Revives all teammates. Teammates keep all of their Perks. * '''Pop Shocks - (Auto-Activates when attacking Zombies, 5x Activations) Melee attacks trigger an electrostatic discharge, electrocuting nearby Zombies. * Respin Cycle ''' - (2x Activations) Re-spins the weapons in the Mystery Box after it has been activated. * '''Unquenchable - (Auto-Activates when the player has 4 Maximum Perks) Can buy an extra Perk-a-Cola. The perk slot will be lost should the player go down. * Who's Keeping Score? ''' - (2x Activations) Spawns a Double Points Power-Up. Awakening DLC: * '''Fatal Contraption - (2x Activations) Spawns a Death Machine Power-Up. * Crawl Space - (5x Activations) All nearby zombies become crawlers. Eclipse DLC: * Unbearable - Auto-activates when a teddy bear appears in the Mystery box. The Mystery box re-spins automatically. The Mystery box will not move for several more uses. Descent DLC: * Disorderly Combat - (Activates Immediately, Last for 5 minutes) Gives a random gun every 10 seconds. It should be noted that if the player uses this while holding a Pack-a-Punched weapon, all subsequent weapons will be Pack-a-Punched as well. * Slaughter Slide - (Auto-activates when sliding, 6x Activations) Create 2 lethal explosions by sliding. Salvation DLC: * Mind Blown - (3x Activations) Gib the heads of all the zombies you can see, killing them. Zombies Chronicles DLC: * Board Games - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 5 rounds) Fixing one board at a barrier fixes all the boards at that barrier. You only get the points from the first board repaired. * Flavor Hexed '''- (Activates Immediately) Selects a random Mega Gobblegum of any rarity that is not in the player's loadout and awards it to the player. If the player doesn't bleed out or purchase another GobbleGum, then this will repeat a second time once the first gum has been used. * '''Idle Eyes - (Activated, 3 activations, 30 seconds each) All zombies ignore all players and stand idle. * Board to Death - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 5 minutes) Zombies within 15 feet of a repaired board are killed. Does not work for bosses. Aftertaste GobbleGum BO3.png|Aftertaste Burned Out GobbleGum BO3.png|Burned Out Dead of Nuclear Winter GobbleGum BO3.png|Dead of Nuclear Winter Ephemeral Enhancement GobbleGum BO3.png|Ephemeral Enhancement I'm Feeling Lucky GobbleGum BO3.png|I'm Feeling Lucky Immolation Liquidation GobbleGum BO3.png|Immolation Liquidation Licensed Contractor GobbleGum BO3.png|Licensed Contractor Phoenix Up GobbleGum BO3.png|Phoenix Up Pop Shocks GobbleGum BO3.png|Pop Shocks Respin Cycle GobbleGum BO3.png|Respin Cycle Unquenchable GobbleGum BO3.png|Unquenchable Who's Keeping Score? GobbleGum BO3.png|Who's Keeping Score? Fatal Contraption GobbleGum BO3.png|Fatal Contraption Crawl Space GobbleGum BO3.png|Crawl Space Unbearable GobbleGum BO3.png|Unbearable Disorderly Combat GobbleGum BO3.png|Disorderly Combat Slaughter Slide GobbleGum BO3.png|Slaughter Slide Mind Blown GobbleGum BO3.png|Mind Blown Board Games GobbleGum BO3.png|Board Games Flavor Hexed GobbleGum BO3.png|Flavor Hexed Idle Eyes GobbleGum BO3.png|Idle Eyes Rare The Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Cache Back ' - (1x Activation) Spawns a Max Ammo Power-Up. * '''Kill Joy ' - (2x Activations) Spawns an Insta-Kill Power-Up. * 'On The House '- (1x Activation) Spawns a Random Perk Bottle Power Up. * '''Wall Power - (Activates Immediately, Lasts until the player's next wall-buy gun purchase) The next wall weapon purchased becomes Pack-a-Punched. Awakening DLC: * Undead Man Walking - (Activates Immediately, Last 4 minutes) Slow down all zombies to shambling speed. Eclipse DLC: * Fear in Headlights '- (1x Activation, 2 minutes) Zombies seen by the player will not move. Players should remember this will not affect zombies that are behind them. * '''Temporal Gift '- (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 round) Power ups last longer (extra 30 seconds). Descent DLC: * '''Crate Power - (Auto-activates next time you take a gun from the magic box) The next gun taken from the magic box comes Pack-a-Punched. Salvation DLC: * Bullet Boost - (2x Activation) Re-Pack your current Pack-a-Punched gun (if supported). Zombies Chronicles DLC: * Extra Credit - (Activated, 4 Activations) Spawns a Personal Points Power-Up worth 1,250 points (2500 points if Double Points is active). * Soda Fountain - (Auto-activates when buying a perk, 5 Activations) Perk purchase limit is ignored. Every perk you buy, a random perk is awarded along with the perk you bought. Cache Back GobbleGum BO3.png|Cache Back Kill Joy GobbleGum BO3.png|Kill Joy On the House GobbleGum BO3.png|On the House Wall Power GobbleGum BO3.png|Wall Power Undead Man Walking GobbleGum BO3.png|Undead Man Walking Fear in Headlights GobbleGum BO3.png|Fear in Headlights Temporal Gift GobbleGum BO3.png|Temporal Gift Crate Power GobbleGum BO3.png|Crate Power Bullet Boost GobbleGum BO3.png|Bullet Boost Ultra-Rare The Ultra-Rare GobbleGums that the player can get when using Liquid Divinium include: * Killing Time '''- (1x Activation) All zombies freeze in place for 20 seconds. If they are shot they will be annihilated when the time is up. * '''Perkaholic - (Activates Immediately) Gives the player all Perk-a-Colas in the map. Awakening DLC: * Head Drama - (Activates Immediately, Lasts for the Remainder of the Round) Any bullet which hits a zombie will damage its head. Eclipse DLC: * Secret Shopper '''- (Activated Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Any gun wall-buy can be used to buy ammo for any gun. (Note that you cannot buy ammo for Wonder Weapons.) Descent DLC: * '''Shopping Free - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 1 minute) All purchases are free. Salvation DLC: * Near Death Experience - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 3 full rounds) Revive, or be revived simply by being near other players. Revived players keep all their perks, including Quick Revive * Profit Sharing - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 10 minutes) Points you earn are also recieved by nearby players and vice versa. * Round Robbin' - (1x Activation) Ends the current round. All players gain 1600 points. This GobbleGum cannot be used in Area 51 (Spawn area on Moon), it will simply fail to be used - this will not consume the GobbleGum. * Self Medication - (Auto-activates by getting a kill in last stand, 3x Activations) Auto revive yourself. Keep all your perks. This includes Quick Revive. Zombies Chronicles DLC: * Power Vacuum - (Activates Immediately, Lasts 4 rounds) Power-Ups spawn more often. The drop chance is greatly increased, the normal cap of only 4 drops per round is ignored. * 'Reign Drops '- (Activated, 2 activations) Spawns all the core power-ups at once (Nuke, Double Points, Fire Sale, Insta-Kill, Random Perk Bottle, Max Ammo, Death Machine, Carpenter, Personal Points). Killing Time GobbleGum BO3.png|Killing Time Perkaholic GobbleGum BO3.png|Perkaholic Head Drama GobbleGum BO3.png|Head Drama Secret Shopper GobbleGum BO3.png|Secret Shopper Shopping Free GobbleGum BO3.png|Shopping Free Near Death Experience GobbleGum BO3.png|Near Death Experience Profit Sharing GobbleGum BO3.png|Profit Sharing Round Robbin' GobbleGum BO3.png|Round Robbin' Self Medication GobbleGum BO3.png|Self Medication Power Vacuum GobbleGum BO3.png|Power Vacuum Reign Drops GobbleGum BO3.png|Reign Drops Locations There are multiple GobbleGum machines that can found around the map. As of the March 21, 2016 update, all GobbleGum locations are active at all times. Shadows of Evil * In the Junction, near the alley where the players start at. * In the Waterfront District, next to the Civil Protector switch. * In the Canal District, on the left side of the canal above a Mystery Box spawn point, across from a Harvest Pod. * In the Footlight District, adjacent to the retractable staircase. * In the Rift, adjacent from the fuse box for the Civil Protector. * In each of the Train Stations. The Giant * To the left of the L-CAR 9 in the left hallway. * In a corner next to the retractable door (spawn side) in the right hallway. * In a corner to the right of the door that leads to Teleporter B. * In the hallway adjacent to the Mystery Box in the left building. * To the left of the Bowie Knife, below the buildable window. Der Eisendrache * In the spawn room, in the corner below the right staircase. * Inside the gate area, to the left of the hole leading to Double Tap Root Beer. * At the top of the staircase leading into the Supply Room in the Lower Courtyard. * To the right of the doors which lead out to the Rocket Test Fire site. * In the Armory, to the left of the door leading to the Power Switch. * On the second floor of a building above the Wundersphere in the Upper Courtyard. * In the Undercroft, to the right of the doorway leading to Juggernog. * In the circular room where the urn for the Void upgrade for the Wrath of the Ancients is. Zetsubou No Shima * In the spawn room, on the wall between the two buyable doors. * In Lab B, across from the temporal water system. * In Lab A, to the left of the door leading to the top of the Zipline. * In the Bunker, to the left of the random perk machine. * In the Power Room, next to the Power Switch. * In the Operations Room, to the right of the right staircase leading down to the bottom floor. Gorod Krovi *In Belinski Square, to the right of the door leading into the first floor of the Department Store. *Below the staircase leading from the Department Store to the Operations Bunker. *In the Tank Factory, in the room to the left at the top of the ramp leading to the Dragon Platform. *In the Infirmary, at the top of the staircase leading to the second floor of the Infirmary. *In the Armory, across from a Mystery Box location. *In the Supply Depot, facing the yellow Groph Module console on the opposite side of the room. *To the left of the main entrance to the Dragon Command. *In the Hatchery, to the right of the staircase leading down to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Revelations * In the spawn room, to the right of the debris leading to the Origins section of the map. * In the trenches of the Origins section, to the right of the possible shield location closest to the spawn Jump Pad. * To the right of the Flogger trap activation switch in Origins. * In the Mob of the Dead section of the map, to the right of the caged staircase leading to the second level of the cell block. * On the balcony next to the caged stairs in the Verrückt section of the map. * To the right of the door leading to the Jump Pad to Verrückt in the Kino der Toten section. * To the left of the opening leading to the corruption engine in the Der Eisendrache section. * To the right leading up the staircase to the top of the temple in the Shangri-La section. * In the room with the buildable station in the Nacht der Untoten section. Nacht der Untoten * In the spawn room, between the Sheiva and RK5 wallbuys. * On the second floor, across from the Der Wunderfizz machine. Verrückt * To the left of the "Power will reunite you" door on the Quick Revive side. * In the hall next to the staircase on the Juggernog side. * In a hall to the left of the Electric Trap. * In a corner in the power room left of the Mystery Box. * To the right of the Vesper wallbuy on the second floor of the Allied side of the map. Free GobbleGum In Shadows of Evil, there is a way for everyone to acquire a free Mega GobbleGum. For this to work, the Pack-a-Punch room needs to be open, each player must acquire Widow's Wine, and must keep at least four Widow's Wine Grenades with them. At the Perk-a-Cola spawn point that is within the Canals, there will be a room with four lion heads. Each player has to throw one Widow's Wine Grenade exactly into each of the lions' mouths. A lion will then roar, confirming the step was done correctly. In each of the mouths, there will be a small, grey GobbleGum that can be picked up and they have to be put on a plate in the candy shop beside Stamin-Up. After surviving three or four whole rounds, the GobbleGums will grow and become normal sized. By holding the use button, each player will acquire one random Mega GobbleGum. In Der Eisendrache, there is a way too. The player needs to take the little plant near the Teleporter in the Undercroft. The plant is on a table on the right side of the room atop a toolbox. The player needs to hold the action button on it and it will disappear. They will now have the plant and needs to make sure the teleport is going to teleport them back in time, to do this the player needs to get a Wrath of the Ancients and upgrade it to any of the Ancient Bows. They then need to obtain an original Wrath of the Ancients and shoot each antenna on the top part of the Teleporter, the player will hear an audio cue when they have done it correctly. There will now be random objects around the map that are sparking that the player needs to shoot with an upgraded Ancient Bow. If they take too long, messes up or shoots it with anything else there will be a fail audio cue, forcing them to do it again the round after. If done correctly the player will hear an audio cue. For more info on this see My Brother's Keeper. When the player heads back to the teleporter the bottom light will be purple, all players in the game must then be in the teleporter to teleport back in time. When the player is back in time they need to place the plant on the toolbox where they originally found it. To do this they need to hold the action button on the toolbox like before. When the player gets teleported back, the plant on the table will be back and it has grown to a full plant. Now they can hold the action button on it and they will obtain a free random Mega Gobblegum. There is also another way of teleporting back in time. The first thing the player must do is build the Ragnarok DG-4. Then, the player must put down the Ragnarok DG-4 as a trap behind the clock and activate a switch inside the tower by holding the use button. After that, the clock will start working and the player will have to stop it at 9:35. After the completion of this step, the player must wait for an anti-gravity sequence. To travel back in time, the player has to wall run over a glowing blue circle when a lightning bolt is heard hitting the bell tower. Doing so will teleport the player back in time where they can place the plant. The steps then are the same as the steps mentioned above. Gallery GobbleGum Machine 1 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 2 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 3 BO3.png GobbleGum Machine 4 BO3.png GobbleGum Shadows of Evil BO3.jpg|A GobbleGum machine in Shadows of Evil. GobbleGum in Dempsey's hand BO3.png|"Tank" Dempsey holding an "In Plain Sight" GobbleGum. GobbleGum bubble BO3.png|Activating an "Ephemeral Enhancement" GobbleGum. GobbleGum Poster BO3.png|A poster in Shadows of Evil advertising GobbleGum. Gobblegum_Machine.png|A GobbleGum Machine in The Giant. GobbleGum Chronicles Drawing BO3.png|A drawing of three GobbleGum balls as seen in the Zombies Chronicles timeline poster. Concept Art Artworks by Gadget-Bot GobblegumMachine ConceptArt1 ShadowsOfEvil BOIII.jpg GobblegumMachine ConceptArt2 ShadowsOfEvil BOIII.jpg GobblegumMachine LionHead ConceptArt ShadowsOfEvil BOIII.jpg Trivia *The GobbleGum named "Phoenix Up" is a reference to a recurring Final Fantasy series item called Phoenix Down, which is used to revive party members during a battle. *In-game, the GobbleGum machine's yellow light bulbs tick as follows: one tick, one tick, five ticks, referencing Element 115. *Mega GobbleGum flavors cannot be used in Local due to Dr. Monty's Factory not being in Local. *Pink and purple GobbleGum balls appear as a selectable reticle for the Thermal Scope in the Zombies category. *In the Shadows of Evil trailer, the GobbleGum seems to have different colors, with them being red, white, and green. *As of the February 8, 2016 update, the mega GobbleGums have a glow around them in the selection menu. *The "Perkaholic" GobbleGum, which grants the player every Perk on the map, may be a reference to the Call of Duty: World at War achievement Perk-a-Holic, which requires the player to have all perks on the map at the same time in Shi No Numa. *On PlayStation 4, when the notification shows up after first buying a GobbleGum, the light bar on the player's controller will glow the same color as the GobbleGum ball is. *When the game was first released, the GobbleGum machines were in only one place at a time (similar to Mystery Box) and only one gum could be purchased per round. *The GobbleGums "Fatal Contraption" and "Immolation Liquidation" serve as synonyms to the power-ups they spawn: Death Machine and Fire Sale. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities